Safest in your Arms
by jaderose32
Summary: Elena Mikaelson is running but from where and to whose arms will catch her?... Damon Salvatore is a sad widower who lost his first wife Rose in a fire but has a daily reminder in his daughter Ava... Hmm these two need each other right ... but one evil person wants them apart
1. Running

_Disclamier: I do not own tvd or any of the characters._

_Summary: Elena Mikaelson was 18 when she met Nik who was charming and sweet and said all the right things until after they were married and all hell broke loose. Damon Salvatore store owner in north carolina divorced and left with is daughter ava who is 5 ends up saving her._

**safest in your arms **

**Elena Pov**

Running! I was always running. Running errands or running away from nik when he was angry. Now Im running to this damn bus station to get the hell away from this crazy man who keeps deciding I am a damn punching bag! ahhh I cannont take anymore im covered in head to toe bruises, and I cannot breath hopefully eli isnt chasing me anymore but who knows where nik is concered.

Maybe I should start from the beginning huh? My name is Elena Mi.. Gilbert. Im 25 years old originally from Mystic Falls VA. I am the oldest daughter of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert who adopted me from my gambling drug addicted father and mother John and isobel Gilbert.

When I was 17 I met my brother-in-law eli. He had a brother Nik. Nik was everything I thought I wanted, charming, sweet, attentive, caring, and he loved me. Thats all I wanted at that time was love.

We dated for 2 years and those were probably the best two years ever. No fighting, no hitting, no drama. When nik proposed I thought I was going to be the happest girl ever. I was wrong 1 year after we were married.. I got pregnant. I was excited and I thought my beloved husband was going to be excited to. I was very wrong.

"Hello Love," I said "how was the office today?"

"Fine, what are we having for dinner?" nik asks

"Baby back ribs, baby carrrots, baby corn." I replied

"Whats the baby about?" he askes suddenly angry

" Well, I was going to wait until after dinner to tell you but... Nik we are going to have a baby!" I answered him so excited.

"WHAT Elena.. Im not Fucking ready for this shit. DO you really think I want to be a father! hmm did you even think about me while you were fucking another man?" He screams at me

Instantly I replied no and said the baby is yours I swear it I woul never cheat, but nik was having none of that. I was in the kitchen cleaning when the blow came, then another, then another. I was left in the kitchen bleeding and loosing my child and my husband left me to bleed.

That night I knew everything was going to change. Since that night a year ago I have been beaten, raped, tied up and thrown in a closet, choked, and laughed at and violated. I thought eli would help but he only told nik what I planned on doing.

Now I am here on this stinky, smelly bus running for my life lord only knows where it will lead but who knows maybe he will die of a heart attack or a vampire will come and suck him of his lifes blood. I know its crazy but thats my only wish because I know no matter what ill never be free of him... never...


	2. Meet Cute:)

_Disclaimer: I do not own tvd or any of the characters._

_Summary: Elena Mikaelson was 18 when she met Nik who was charming and sweet and said all the right things until after they were married and all hell broke loose. Damon Salvatore store owner in North Carolina divorced and left with is daughter Ava who is 5 ends up saving her._

**Safest in your arms**

Damon Salvatore was tired, tired of dealing, tired of the sad looks he got, he was just tired. All he thought he would have to take care of and care about was the store and Ava his little princess. Kat died a year ago and he was tired of the pity looks he got.

Ava Salvatore was a bright 5 years old. She loved her daddy but she knew he was sad all the time because of mommy. It hurt her yes she missed her kisses and smile and laugh, but daddy is never happy anymore and that hurts more because daddy use to be happy all the time.

"Daddy?" said Ava

"Yes, munchkin, what's up?" Damon looked at his little girl.

"Daddy, when can we go to the park and play? I love playing on the deck, but I really want to swing "said Ava with the biggest grin on her face

"Tomorrow we will go okay baby?" Damon asked his daughter

"Okay daddy." Ava replied

Damon watched his daughter walk away. The store was steady and he had two people manning the counter. He decided to go out and watch the people arrive from the bus station.

Damon walked out of the store and almost ran right into what he thought was an angel.

"Oop! So sorry miss I didn't see you there." Damon said instantly

"Don't worry about it." Said the skittish stranger

" My names Damon owner of the store, and you are?" he asked with a smile

"Elena mik.. Gilbert."

_Finally they meet! I have been having some trouble writing this chapter but it needed to be done hope you guys like it_


	3. New Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own tvd or any of the characters._

_Summary: Elena Mikaelson was 18 when she met Nik who was charming and sweet and said all the right things until after they were married and all hell broke loose. Damon Salvatore store owner in North Carolina divorced and left with is daughter Ava who is 5 ends up saving her._

**Safest in your arms**

Elena Gilbert knew it was time to move on and this town seemed to be the right place. She was starving like all she ate today was a half a ham sandwhich her old friend next door gave her. She saw there was a litte store right across where the bus left her off at, since she pawned all the jewlery and her wedding rings that he gave her she had 4,000 dollars all together.

She walked over to the litte store opened the door and WHAM … right into the bluest eyes she has ever seen in her life.

"Oop! So sorry miss I didn't see you there." Damon said instantly

"Don't worry about it." Said the skittish stranger

" My names Damon owner of the store, and you are?" he asked with a smile

"Elena mik.. Gilbert."

"Well, Hello there I don't think i've ever seen you here, are you new to town?" Damon Asks her.

"Yes, I just arrived." She replied. Damon noticed how she put her head down like she was ashamed of her self.

"Well, welcome to our little hamlet, this is our store pretty much only one in a 30 mile radius, but if you need something and can't find it I can order it for you ." He replied with a smile.

Elena knew she would have to ask where she could apply to work and live, she hated asking for help but shes new to town and needs it.

"Well I was wondering where I could apply for a job, any job and maybe an apartment?" she asked internally clenching her teeth.

"I know of a little house on the outside of town about 12 miles that can be rented." he told her "Its a bit of a fixer upper but its only 500 to buy the owner needs it off his hands asap or they are gonna tear it down." He told her. "Well who is the owner?" She asked.

"Me." He replied.


	4. Ava

_Disclaimer: I do not own tvd or any of the characters._

_Summary: Elena Mikaelson was 18 when she met Nik who was charming and sweet and said all the right things until after they were married and all hell broke loose. Damon Salvatore store owner in North Carolina divorced and left with is daughter Ava who is 5 ends up saving her_

Safest in your arms

Elena was shell shocked.. Him! The gorgeous looking man with the pericing blue eyes was the owner of this house.

"I'd love to show it to you, but I have a rush coming from the boat off the island people go explore and come back and shop it's a habit.." Damon tells her " You said you were looking for work, do you know how to waitress? Lex owns a diner and needs a big hand since her cousin Rose moved to new york last week, Shes been short a person for awhile." He told her.

"I do know how. I was a waitress from the time I was 16 years old till i…. " she trailed off she was going to say married but she doesn't want to bring up Nik or how he was.

All of a sudden this ball of hyperness came out of nowhere….

"DADDY!" Yelled Ava

Elena saw this little girl and instantly fell in love she ached for that child she lost. The doctor told her that she would be able to have kids again but who would want her how she looked now .

"Ava! How many times have I told you don't scream in the store?" damon scolded the child

"UMMMM, Like a million. HI! My name is ava, Im 5 years old and your pretty whats your name?" ava rambled on

"I'm Elena." She told her "Thank you damon when would you be able to show me the house? I'd like to look at it and start work asap." She asked

" well I can give you the address and keys and you can go see it if you like it come back we will work on payment or something then its yours." He told her

" Okay great!" she replied

Damon gave her the address and keys and Elena paid for her chips and sandwich and said good bye to Ava who wanted to know when she's coming back to play with her .

As Elena walked out she saw a car she thought she'd never see again in her life

Her Older Brothers car…..

_I put Jer in there as older bc I think she needs older in this story! HOW cute was ava!_


	5. Jeremy Gilbert :)

Disclamier: I do not own tvd or any of the characters.

_Summary: Elena Mikaelson was 18 when she met Nik who was charming and sweet and said all the right things until after they were married and all hell broke loose. Damon Salvatore store owner in north carolina divorced and left with is daughter ava who is 5 ends up saving her._

**safest in your arms**

Elena couldn't belive it! Her older brother who swore she'd never see again because she chose nik over him when they met. Elena couldn't breath…. Couldn't move .. would he know it was her? Would he tell nik where she was?

Damon noticed Elena's face when she saw Jer's car pull up at the diner.. Wait a min

"You're Elena Gilbert? Jer's little sister who he's been lookin for?" Damon asked her stunned

"Yea, but I didn't know he was looking for me, I'm actually shocked he cared" she huffs "we didn't end on good terms." She tells him with down cast eyes

"Well, come on you need to see him, Hes my bestfriend here and you are the one thing he needs to make him not completely go over the edge." Damon told her. Elena had no clue what he was talking about.. Jer over the edge over their fight …. He started it he made her choose but hes the one who is acting out. Typical man!

"Fine, but don't be shocked when he wants nothing to do with me or just to look in my face and laugh." She told him and turned on her heel.

Elena was tired of men in her life telling her how to live or how to act so when Jeremy Gilbert tells her … and he will that she's acting like a baby shes going to smack him across the face!

"Elena I don't know what or who you are running from but if anyone can protect you its your brother." Damon tells her. Little did Elena know damon was good at reading people. She has this scared puppy look and this whose going to get me look on her face she always skirts around any topic.

So they walk towards Lee's diner (named for lexi's boyfriend) Elena knows jeremy will know about the abuse… he could always tell when someone hurt her. She just hopes jer wont filpp in front of everyone…

_Wow! Thanks for the response girls and guys SERIOUSLY this is my first story so bear with me plus its final week at school tryin to keep on it _


	6. Screw my life

Disclamier: I do not own tvd or any of the characters.

_Summary: Elena Mikaelson was 18 when she met Nik who was charming and sweet and said all the right things until after they were married and all hell broke loose. Damon Salvatore store owner in north carolina divorced and left with is daughter ava who is 5 ends up saving her._

**Safest in your arms**

Whyyy oh why did I let him talk me in to coming to see jer! Im not scared im terrified! My brother probably hates my guts for picking nik.

**Flash Back**

"_ELENA! You can't marry him! He's not a good person and he will hurt you!" Jer yells at me after I tell him im going to say yes to nik._

"_Jer, I love him and since mom and dad died I have never been this happy he treats me like a princess." I tell him_

"_FINE! Go marry the asshole do what ever you want I DON'T CARE! But know this Elena Marie Gilbert… Im out and im not coming back!" jer says then storms out _

**End flash back**

We walk over to lee's and walk in the door

"DAMON! Long time no see buddy what can I do for you and this pretty lady?" asks this attractive blonde man

"Shut up stefan you see me everyday considering we are brothers and eyes on the road the pretty lady is here to see Jer." Damon answers me and while he does that I think how many more hot people do you have in your house!

"Sure thing bro! … YO! GILBERT!" stefan yells

"WHAT! IM BUSY MAKING OUT WITH MY WOMAN!" yells jer

"COMPANY!" stefan bellows

Next thing I know the swinging door opens and out walks the only man who will ever resemble my father…

"Elena?" Jer asks shocked

SCREW MY LIFE


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier: I do not own tvd or any of the characters. Rated M (forgot to put that up there)

_Summary: Elena Mikaelson was 18 when she met Nik who was charming and sweet and said all the right things until after they were married and all hell broke loose. Damon Salvatore store owner in north carolina divorced and left with is daughter ava who is 5 ends up saving her._

**Safest in your arms**

My heart started beatinga million miles per hour…. He knew something was wrong he knew the hell I went through I could see the questions bulid up in his eyes

"Hey…" I say to him

"What? Where? How? Why? And the bruise on your arm who gave it to you!?" he stammers

At this point damon looks at my arm .. Oh great just what I wanted my past to be brought out her with my brother who left me 4 years ago…

"Jer, its nothing no one hurt me , im fine, I just got here, and from home." I answer all his questions

"Elena, I think I want an answer to jer's last question.." damon says

I really really really don't want to go into the shit with nik right now so I do what I always do when im scared.

I faint

"ELENA!" Jer screams scared

"ELENA?" damon asks

"what? What happened?" I ask grogily in jer's office

"You fainted. Does this happen often lena?" jer asks

"No and look I will tell you everything but not now and espeically not with people around."

"you don't have to tell me everything. I can tell by the look in your eyes he beat you and broke you spirt made you this skittish girl I use to know as my little smart mouth sister." Jer tells me

"How" I ask

"You'r my sister and mom had the same look in her eyes when dad married her after uncle jon beat the shit our of her."


	8. the story

Disclamier: I do not own tvd or any of the characters. Rated M (forgot to put that up there)

_Summary: Elena Mikaelson was 18 when she met Nik who was charming and sweet and said all the right things until after they were married and all hell broke loose. Damon Salvatore store owner in north carolina divorced and left with is daughter ava who is 5 ends up saving her._

**Safest in your arms**

**I didn't know what to do where to turn or run in my case... so I squared my shoulders and faced the only family member I have left.**

**"The first time was when I found out about the baby.. he came home from work and I was so excited because I knew he would be that we wouldn't have issues and it would be like a normal happy family.. Jer I was wrong." I said trying to keep my tears in check**

**At this time Damon had made his way into the room, maybe it was time to tell my story to someone other than my jornal.**

**"Lena, I feel like this is my fault I left you to fend for yourself after that stupid fight … your my little sister and that monster hit you." Jer tells me and I can see hes upset .**

**"Listen I know im just jer's friend here but elena your safe here from whoever this person that hurt you and if you want the house its yours and instead of working at Lee's why not work at the store with me I can take your rent out of your pay and ill still pay you fairly well since its just me running it right now." damon tells me **

**Im shocked this man who I just met just made my housing and job issues go away. **

**" I can accept that Damon thank you , only problem now is getting eli off my trial.. Nik sends his brother after me everytime I run this time I gave him a sleeping pill I got off my neighbor that would have kept him sleep for a long while" I tell the two men staring at me**

**"Lena, I will protect you , hell if I know you soon the whole town will protect you , Nik can send obama himself to find you and it would just make him look stupid .. now I think I heard something about a baby, where is my niece or nephew?" jer asks**

**I look at him and I immediately start crying knowing that hes going to explode when I tell him that the baby died.**

**"Jer... when I told Nik … he beat me in the head and stomach until I miscarried bad... the doctors said I may never have children again if I do theres a chance I wouldn't be able to carry the baby long." I tell him in tears**

**Next thing that happened was I heard jer start slamming things around the room Damon tried to stop him but it was no use my big brother was ready to kill my husband and there was nothing anyone could do if jer saw Nik again.**

**_WOW! GUYS IM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO UPDATE ALOT . BUT BEING A MOTHER AND STUDENT IS HARD WHO IS READY FOR OCTOBER 3RD!_**


	9. Calm down!

_Disclaimer: I do not own tvd or any of the characters._

_Rated M for language and slight smut later :)_

_Summary: Elena Mikaelson was 18 when she met Nik who was charming and sweet and said all the right things until after they were married and all hell broke loose. Damon Salvatore store owner in North Carolina divorced and left with is daughter Ava who is 5 ends up saving her._

_Safest In your arms_

"Jer, Please stop freaking out! Please! I need you to be strong for me please..." I plead to my older brother begging him not to hurt himself or Damon in the process.

"I'm cool but, that just pissed me the fuck off! Your my baby sister I vowed to dad before he died if anything ever happened I would take care of you and your family if you have one and to know that monster has killed what would've been my niece or nephew... Lena this shouldn't have happened to you!" Jer tells me

I slowly realize I have my brother back and it makes me smile a real smile something I haven't done since my mom was alive.

" Elena, Does eli know that you drugged his brother?" Damon asks

" No , I don't think so that was saturday night I was suppose to leave for the weekend to visit Niks sick aunt who doesn't know your exist" I tell him

Damon just nodded his head and sat down in the chair next to Jer. I knew for that moment in that time … I was safe

**Damon's POV**

Wow is pretty much all I can think. I have to understand how this amazing woman I am looking at is still sweet and not broken or bitter about life.

" May I call you Lena? Elena is so formal.." I ask

"Sure, the only people that call me Elena is Nik's family and people I just met." she tells me

I just want to hold her in my arms and kiss … WHAT DAMON YOUR IN MOURNING ! you can't think like that.. what about your wife , the love of your life, Ava's mother!

"When would you like me to start work?" she asks me

"Whenever your ready" I tell her

_YOU GUYS ROCKKK! SERIOUSLY I KNOW THAT THE BULID UP IS A LITTLE DEPRESSING BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME... MOTHERHOOD AND SCHOOL AND LIFE ARE DRAGGING ME ALL OVER AND I AM TRYING TO FIND THE TIMES :) _

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
